


The Silent Swordsman

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nakama, Nakamaship, Sick Zoro, Sickfic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Zoro loses his voice. A certain chef loves to torment him about it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Zoro and Sanji is up to your interpretation. Takes place during the Going Merry days.

45 minutes. Sanji gave a sigh as he closed the oven door. It'd be 45 minutes before the casserole would be ready. That meant 45 minutes to kill. He checked the sink. No more dirty dishes to clean. He considered starting a dessert, but one look at the dwindling supplies changed his mind. Certainly the crew could eat dinner without a dessert just this once. The last thing Sanji wanted was to waste their food rations on a needless meal.

44 minutes. The casserole would be ready in 44 minutes. Seeing as there was nothing to do in the kitchen, the chef made his way out onto Going Merry's deck in search of some form of entertainment. Only, the deck was empty, except for a dozing Zoro leaning against the side. Sanji assumed the rest of the crew was cooped up in their quarters, though not that he was complaining. He certainly didn't need the crew (read: Luffy) in the kitchen messing up his dinner plans.

"Oi, Marimo, you awake?"

No response, other than the sound of Zoro's breathing. Sanji could tell he wasn't actually sleeping; Zoro usually snored, and he wasn't at the moment. Come to think of it, he'd been fake-sleeping for the better part of the day.

"I know you're awake. I'm not dumb."

Keeping his eyes closed, Zoro held up a hand, as if telling him to go away. Sanji ignored this demand and made his way closer.

"Ah, so I was right."

Silence.

"At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"

This time, Zoro peeked an eye open, but only scowled.

Sanji felt frustration flood inside. As much as Zoro got on his nerves, being ignored felt much worse, and he didn't have much else to do at the moment. "Quit ignoring me, you shitty swordsman!"

Zoro waved his hand again.

"Or can you not talk?" Sanji asked, it being more of a genuine question than an insult. Now that he really thought about it, he hadn't heard Zoro speak all day. Sanji had assumed he just needed personal space, but perhaps this was the real reason.

Sanji's eyes lit up when Zoro didn't respond. "Don't tell me you actually lost your voice. I thought the only thing you could lose was your sense of direction."  
Zoro's eyes flashed with anger, but he said nothing. Sanji smiled. This was just too perfect.

"How did I miss this all day? I should've noticed sooner."

Zoro made a show of reaching for a sword, but Sanji brushed the threat off. He found it amusingly difficult to take Zoro seriously when he couldn't even trash talk. Sanji relaxingly reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it. Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

"I love not having to hear your voice. I can actually hear my thoughts. It's nice." Sanji practically sung, ignoring Zoro's obvious grunts of frustration. But these grunts quickly turned into coughing. Really bad sounding coughs, coughs that didn't sound like they'd stop soon.

"Oi, are you okay?" Sanji asked quickly, cursing his instinctive show of concern. Zoro was only able to respond with a cough. It only took a second for Sanji's brain to register the situation, and he didn't hesitate to throw his cig out overboard.

"My smoking has never bothered you before, has it?"  
Zoro caught his breath and shook his head, clearing his throat. "…only this time…"

That was all he managed to get out in a raspy and strained voice before it was completely gone again. It hurt Sanji's throat just to listen to him try to talk.

At least the smoking hadn't bothered him before. That was a relief, not that Sanji would ever admit that out loud.

"So I take it you're sick, then? That would explain why the smoke bothered you, and why it's been so nice and quiet around here." Sanji exaggerated that last part just for entertainment.

Zoro narrowed his eyes menacingly, but didn't outright deny it. Not that he could, anyway.

"Does Chopper know?"

Zoro shook his head, but shot the cook a death glare, as if to say, 'No, and he's not going to, so keep your mouth shut.'

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

The swordsman shrugged, yawning and closing his eyes again. Sanji decided to leave him be. At least he was resting, sort of, and it's not like laryngitis killed anyone. The chef started back towards the kitchen. Perhaps he'd discreetly change Zoro's dinner to chicken noodle soup instead…


	2. Chapter Two

Zoro had spent the first half of dinner stirring it around, then finally managed to force down a few bites, only to spend the rest of the time discreetly dumping his casserole onto Luffy's plate.

As if Sanji, the one that literally devotes precious time and resources into learning his crew's eating habits, wouldn't notice.

That idiot.

That idiot was also trying to slip away with everyone at the end of dinner, most likely to do some more fake sleeping, but Sanji had other plans.

"Oi, Marimo, where do you think you're going?"

Beyond uneager to deal with anymore antics, Zoro tried to wave him off, but Sanji was quick to stand between him and the door.

"How was the casserole?"

Zoro sighed. Of course Sanji would want recognition to feed his already oversized ego. He gave a short nod, hoping that'd be interpreted as praise and thus end this exchange, but Sanji's expression didn't change.

"You'll have to speak up. I can't hear you." Sanji taunted.

Zoro clenched his teeth. So that's what that bastard wanted. With a tired sigh, Zoro placed a hand on a sword. What a pain.

Sanji looked at the scene and rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I know you didn't eat it," His voice adopted a lower tone. "Is that any way to treat the food your own chef took the time to prepare for you?"

Oh. Maybe it was a pride thing. Well, whatever it was, Sanji didn't seem to be letting up so easily, and neither was Zoro. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, soaking in the stifling, tense silence.

Sanji, however, seemed to flourish under these conditions. He could draw out whatever scheme he wanted for as long as he'd like, and Zoro was completely helpless to stop him. If only it could always be this way. What a pity he'd eventually get his voice back.

"It's my duty as this ship's cook to make sure everyone eats."

With a raised eyebrow, Zoro watched Sanji turn to take a pot out of the oven and pour a bowl of soup. He set the bowl down at the table and looked back up at Zoro.

"This should be easier on your stomach."

Zoro remained in his position, glaring at Sanji as if he'd just committed a murder.

"You gonna come over and eat it?"

Zoro still didn't budge.

"I didn't poison it, geez. Eat it." Sanji said, agitation biting at his tone.

That stubborn bastard just wouldn't give up, and he showed no signs of doing so soon. Zoro bit his tongue and returned to his seat. He didn't feel up to eating, if dinner was any indication, but if Sanji said it wouldn't upset his stomach…no, Sanji was definitely up to something.

"Whatever you don't eat goes to Luffy. Then I'll have to drop kick you off this damn ship for being wasteful and ungrateful. You either drown, or eat the soup." The words rung off Sanji's tongue harsher than he wanted them to, but then again, this was Zoro he was dealing with.

Sanji watched Zoro pick up the spoon and put it in the bowl. This seemed to satisfy him enough to begin work of cleaning the dishes, leaving Zoro alone with the dish that sat before him.

He reluctantly stirred the soup around before giving it a careful taste. From what he could taste, it was surprisingly quite good. Whatever that damn love cook did was actually useful for once. The broth was at the perfect temperature; not too hot as to scald the inside of his mouth, yet warm enough to be soothing to his destroyed throat. Whatever spices were in it also seemed to be clearing his congestion, if his newfound runny nose was any proof.

It suddenly dawned upon the swordsman. He thought it was odd that Sanji hadn't picked any fights with him at dinner, but now he realized why. It wasn't because he didn't want to, but because he knew he didn't feel well and didn't want a show made of it.

Not to mention the soup itself. Sanji had taken the time to prepare this solely for him, and no one else.

"You're being pretty quiet. How was it?" Sanji said, keeping his back turned away.

Zoro cleared his throat and gave his voice a try. "It wasn't bad." The sentence sounded strained, but at the very least, audible. He would've added more, but succumbed to a pesky tickle in his chest and turned to cough into his shoulder.

"I may not be up to Chopper's level, but Zeff did teach me a few things," This time, Sanji turned around sharply, his expression hardening. "Speaking of Chopper, you better see him if you get any worse."

Zoro leaned back with a smirk.

"I mean it. If you start running a fever, get your ass over to Chopper, or I'll drag you there myself. I know how you are." With that, Sanji turned to face the sink once again, signaling that there would be no arguing against this.

That cook was worried for him.

Zoro allowed himself what almost could've been a small smile. Good thing Sanji's back was still turned, or he'd never hear the end of it.

Sanji heard the sound of muffled coughs, then the door closing. That's when he too allowed himself to let his guard down. He'd definitely have to keep an extra eye on that bastard. Soup could only cure so much.


	3. Chapter Three

Sanji drew in a long line of smoke and slowly let it out. The breakfast dishes had finally been cleaned, gifting the overworked chef some free time before it'd be time to repeat the process all over again. He was just about to go find something to do when the sounds of the door opening and scurrying hooves stopped him.

Sanji raised an eyebrow and looked down. "How are you already hungry again? Even Luffy is full."

Only something immediately proved to be amiss, as the normally bouncy reindeer had his head down. He swiped a hoof under his eye and tried to avoid Sanji's gaze.

"…'m just getting my book. I left…snf…I left it in here…" Chopper still refused to make eye contact with the now worried Sanji. He never was one able to hide his emotions, clearly evident by his strained and cracked voice.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sanji bent down and forced Chopper to look up, frowning at the tears pooling in his eyes.

Chopper sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I tried to ask Zoro why he's been so distant lately…snf…just trying to check up on him, but I think he's ignoring me. I don't even know what I did! You don't think he's mad at me, do you?"

Oh. That damn bastard would surely get it. Sanji shook his head and smiled lightly for reassurance. "I can tell you for sure, he's not ignoring you on purpose."

Chopper looked up with new hope. "You really think so?"

"I know what's wrong with him. He's just a stubborn son of a bitch." Sanji took one last puff of smoke before flicking the cigarette into the ash tray and heading out, only to see that damn Marimo doing bicep curls. Sigh...

Sanji rested his elbows on the railing of Merry's upper deck, observing the swordsman intently. Zoro's back may have been turned, but Sanji could still hear the struggled breathing and grunts of frustration. That idiot.

Sanji had wanted to drag out the spying a little longer, but Zoro's swordsman senses must've kicked in, because he was quick to turn around. He said nothing, obviously, only glaring at the cook before returning his attention to the weights.

"What? You're not even gonna say hi?" Sanji called out. He received silence, as expected, and made his way over. "I see you're feeling better."

Zoro hesitated. He tried to read Sanji's expression, but he didn't seem to be up to anything, so he just nodded.

"At least I assume you're feeling better. I mean, you're not stupid enough to train instead of seeing Chopper when you're sick."

Zoro tensed up at the way Sanji bit each word condescendingly. He flashed Sanji a look of a threat of murder, clenching the weights tighter in each hand.

"Why aren't you talking to me? Surely if you're training you would have your voice back." At this point, Sanji wasn't even making eye contact with Zoro, instead staring out at the sea casually.

That did it. Zoro literally bit his tongue to keep from trying anything. Sanji's much like a mosquito, he's found; he's heard faintly in the background until his annoying interactions become nothing but white noise. That was it. He'd simply ignore him until he too became white noise.

Or maybe not this time, because he found Sanji was taking his weights away and looking him in the eye.

"You idiot. You're obviously not better because Chopper thinks you're ignoring him, which tells me you're still trying to hide this. We have pen and paper, you know."

Zoro didn't even have time to react to a hand on his forehead, first a palm resting, then two fingers thumping him. He would've said 'ow' if he could. Instead he was only able to look up at Sanji's angry eyes.

"That's for making Chopper cry. Now, that's a nice fever you got there, so start talking…oh wait."

Zoro crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

"You need to take better care of yourself, so you're gonna…speak up…and see Chopper right now."

All Zoro could do was scowl.

Sigh. That clearly wouldn't get to him. Sanji took a step closer. "I don't know how to spell it out anymore. You're sick. Everyone gets sick every once in a while, hell, even I get sick sometimes. That being said, you're not gonna get better if you keep trying to act all tough instead of seeing Chopper."

Zoro refused to even look near Sanji's direction.

Sanji didn't let the awkward silence last long. "You leave me no other choice." He lifted a foot, though not without a frown. He didn't want to kick a sick and already furious Zoro, and he knew he wouldn't. But if the threat alone would be enough to get his stubborn ass to Chopper, then so be it.

Zoro stared at the foot for a second and broke into a coughing fit. Something changed in Zoro's usually hard stare, because he allowed himself to rub his head and groan hoarsely. Sanji too softened his expression. He vaguely felt guilty for having to be so harsh; no one wants to be treated this way when feeling as shitty as Zoro probably felt. Regardless, Sanji just couldn't sit by and allow Zoro's stupid pride to get in the way of his health, and the swordsman was not one to react well, if even at all, to coddling.

"I think Chopper's still in the kitchen." Sanji's tone was much calmer now. Luckily for the both of them, Zoro was finally going up the stairs.

Sanji decided to just wait outside. It was custom to give each other privacy during treatments and such, and poor Zoro was already embarrassed enough. Finally Chopper poked his head out and ushered for Sanji to come inside.

"It looks like he had a cold that turned into laryngitis, most likely due to a bad sore throat, coughing, and lack of rest. He'll be fine, he just needs to get some actual rest for a few days, or at least until the fever breaks."

Sanji glanced over at Zoro sitting at the table, who seemed to finally be admitting defeat.

"Come on, Zoro. I'll set up a pillow and blanket on a couch in our room. That'll probably more comfortable for you than a hammock, or the floor, or a wooden deck, for that matter."

Sanji smiled. "Sounds like you're in good hands, Marimo."

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT! JERK!"

Zoro would've given Sanji a dirty look, but there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. He coughed over his shoulder, it sounding much raspier than the night before. Even Sanji, ironically the one that should be coughing like that, cringed.

Sanji knew just the thing that would help.

* * *

When Sanji came down to the men's quarters, he was pleasantly surprised to see Zoro actually laying down under the blanket.

"You awake, Zoro?"

The lump stayed still, but Sanji heard no real snoring.

"I'm not here to start a fight. I made you hot tea with honey."

That gave Zoro the green light to sit up. He was sure his body would actually kill him if he tried to deal with anymore antics, and if he was being honest, tea did sound nice.

Sanji smiled and handed him the mug. "Trust me, it'll help. Chopper even dissolved a pain killer in it, so it's literally medicine that tastes good."

The soup had worked, so this should too. Zoro slowly sipped on it and relished the relief washing down his throat. It too was the perfect temperature, and he could feel the medicine numbing his sore throat. It helped. It really, really did.

Zoro gave a tentative smile. Logically he should be furious with Sanji. After all, he'd been the one to both tease and expose him. But overall, Sanji had been the one to try to make him feel better, despite him being difficult to deal with. Sanji wouldn't say it out loud, but he cared.

Zoro mouthed 'thank you' and set the mug down. He was thankful his lack of voice removed the expectation of a long speech of gratitude. That love cook took too much pride in his food.

Sanji nodded. "There's more in the kitchen for later, that is if I lock it up before Luffy gets into it. Now go to sleep, asshole. I don't feel like making more."

Zoro kept his smile. He knew that meant 'get some rest and get better so I don't have to make more.' He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Sanji took the cue to leave, but not without adding, "Feel better," when he got to the top of the ladder. He was thankful Zoro was probably either already asleep or just too out of it to hear.

Zoro most definitely heard it and smiled.


End file.
